Meet The Folks!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Roy's Boyfriend, Edward, met his family? Well in this story you will experience a homophonic mom, a clingy sister, a cool dad and much more! So what are you doing there?READ IT!


**Meeting The Folks!**

**-RoyxEd-**

**-Humor, Romance & Drama-**

"Are you sure about this, Roy?" Asked the 20-year blonde Alchemist, Edward Elric, as he sat next to his lover in the pitch-black automobile one summery day.

"I said the same thing to my mom, but she insists that she meets the person that I've been with for the past three years."

The older black haired man known as The Flame Alchemist A.K.A Roy Mustang, answered his young blonde lover as he turned the steering wheel of the car so that it would turn into the very long driveway.

As Roy drove up the extremely extended drive-way Edward was moving his head back and forth, looking at his surroundings with a confused look on his face.

"Uh... Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"You never said anything about visiting Armstrong?"

'Though it looks bigger then it usually does.'

The Alchemist thought.

"Who said anything about seeing Armstrong?"

Roy asked as he parked his car along side of the curb a few feet away from the mountain of steps.

Roy turned the car off, opened the door and closed the door behind him and started to walk away leaving a certain blonde in complete awe.

"This is _**your**_ HOUSE!!!!!" He screamed as he stuck his head out of the window, shouting at his older lover.

"Hey, Are you going to stay there screaming at me all day are you going to come with me?" The Flame Alchemist asked as he stopped his walking and turned himself around with a hand on his hip.

"Oh, yeah, right."

Edward got out of the car and jogged his way up to the love or his life.

As they walked up the stairs Roy began to speak.

"Okay, There's just a few things you need to know before you go inside." He explained.

"Like What?" Edward asked as he turned to face Roy while standing in front of the enormous red doors with gold knockers on each one.

"My dad's pretty cool. But my older brother's are pretty much Jackasses and so is my little brother but my little sister is really great, though. Roy said with pride in his voice when he mentioned his little sister.

"Where are they now?" The Blonde asked.

"They moved out years ago and Sean has a wife for the past two years and a kid for one."

"There's just one more thing, Ed."

"WHAT!!!!!!!" He shouted while staring at Roy, eyes looking like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Roy asked as he stretched his neck out and put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's my mom?"

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"Well... it just that..." But before he could continue a 60 year old women that looked about 40 wearing a long sleeved pink shirt and some light blue jeans and a pearl necklace on and long flowing black hair with her bangs looking like Roy's bangs slammed the door open reveling a huge smile on her face and arms wide open as she squealed for joy.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!**"

The women ran up to her son and squeezed her son with such joy as she lifted him off the ground making Roy curve his legs up and back to their original form of standing straight up.

The women finally let her son go when a 62-year-old man looking about 42 walked up from behind his wife with a wooden pipe in his mouth.

The man had a white long-sleeved shirt on with mid light, dark blue jeans on.

The man took the pipe out of his mouth, held it in his hand and spoke.

"Kim, if you want the boy to live past 30 you might want to let go."

The women let go and turned around to face her husband.

"I just miss my son that's all." She pouted.

"Suuuure."

How ya doin', son?" The man asked his third born as he shook his hand.

"I've been pretty good."

"And who's this little guy, Roy?" The older man asked as he bent down to look at what he though was one of his son's friends.

Edward razor sharp teeth and pitch-black eyes came into play as the irritated marks played abundantly upon his head.

Roy had to restrain him from behind to keep him from attacking his father.

"Edward!!! He was just joking!!!!!" Roy tried to reassure his boyfriend.

After a good few seconds of wrestling with the infuriating blonde-headed man Roy finally let go of Ed taking deep breaths afterwards.

"Sorry about that, Champ! Didn't know you had a problem about being sh--"

"DAD!!!, PLEASE!!!!" Roy pleaded as he cut off his father.

"So what's your name, Sport?" Roy's father asked.

"The names Edward Elric, Not "Champ" of "Sport" Got that old man!!" Edward was still pretty ticked about the old geezer calling him short.

"My apologizes!, My names Matthew Mustang but everyone calls me Matt; Nice to meet you!!" Matthew put his hand out so that Ed would shake it, and he did.

"This is my lovely wife, And Roy mother, Kimberly.

But everyone just calls her Kim."

"Nice to meet you, Edward!!" Kim said as she, just like Matt, put out her hand to shake the man's hand.

"By the way, Roy, where's that little sweetheart of yours at?" Kim asked as she looked on both sides of her son.

"Sweetheart?" Edward said to Roy as he crossed his hands and laid them on his chest, leaned to the side and looked up at Roy.

**(A/N: Where he got that 'little' pose from? Let's just say that he'll never be watching reality TV with chicks on it anymore!)**

"You haven't told them yet? Have you, Roy?"

"Told us what?" Kim was completely confused but Matt had got the idea just by the way Ed had said it and his little pose.

"Kim, Dear, It's too hot to be talking about such things out in this heat, don't cha think?"

"I supposed your right."

"COME!!! You must meet the rest of the family!!!" Kim said as she grabbed Edward hand and dragged him into the house as Roy tagged along behind and meet up with his father.

"I owe you big-time, Dad!!!"

"Anytime, Kiddo."

The two men walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

As they entered the house Edward took off his brown trench coat.

**(A/N: I guess old habits die hard, Huh, Ed?)**

Edward hung up the coat on the coat rack behind the massive doors; as did Roy.

Ed had on a tight black shirt with his tight fitting black slacks on with a black belt with silver holes on it and a pair of black sneakers on as well.

Roy had his military uniform on but without the thick blue jacket on.

Roy took Edward by the hand and pulled him over to the massive staircase as he curved his hands around each side of his mouth and shouted:

"HEY!!! SAM!!!! KEVIN!!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!!!!!"

Ed couldn't believe that Roy could scream so loud.

You could hear the hurried footsteps of two people as a 13-year-old brother & sister appeared coming down the stairs.

"You've been gone for five years and then you come back and start barkin' orders!!" The boy wearing a red T-shirt that said: 'You Suck!!' with a little face, outlined in black, with it's finger pulling it's bottom eyelid down and sticking out it'd tongue and blue jeans came walking calmly down the stairs with a hand on the rail.

"Just get you ass down here already, would ja!!" Roy said with both his hands on his hips.

"BROTHER!!!!!" Screamed A little girl wearing a pink dress with the bottom spread out from her legs and a light pink bow on the back while she latched onto her older brother's legs as she ran passed her brother to get to Roy.

"Sam, will you stop that already!!" The girls' brother told her as he stood at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The man's been gone for 5 years and then he comes back with some bitch!!!!"

"Your just mad because Nii-San's in the military and that's he taller, cooler and more good-looking then you'll ever be!!!! Plus he's fun!!!!" The little girl known as Sam shot back at her brother.

Roy just blushed at his sister's comment as Edward tried his best to ignore the comment that his Lover's little brother had said it was him even though he knew that the teenager thought it was for a chick and not him.

"Hi to you, too, Sam!!" Roy said as he hugged his little sister as she continued to hold of for the mans legs for dear life.

After a few minutes of leg hugging the girl let go and stood next to her other brother by the stairs.

"Okay." Roy started.

"Edward I would like you to meet my twin brother and sister, Kevin and Samantha Mustang."

"Samantha, Kevin meet Edward Elric."

Edward looked at Roy's younger siblings as Sam bowed with her hands entwined with each other resting between her legs; As Kevin bowed with his hands plastered to his side.

The teenage boy may have had an attitude problem but at least he had some sort of manners.

When the two had finished there bowing Ed noticed Samantha's features.

Besides the pink dress that she had on the girl had pitch black hair just like he older brother but it was very long in the back, The font was semi-long, kind of like bangs with a little space in-between each piece of bang the end had a point.

Plus Edward saw something that he had never seen before; not even while fighting those homunculi.

Roy's little sister had red eyes!

Not blood red, or any kind of mixture of different colors with red; it was just pure red.

'Weird!' Edward thought.

When he noticed the boy standing next to the red-eyed girl he reminded him so much like Roy it wasn't funny!

He had the same hairstyle, cold hard eyes, facial expression and the same face!!

The only difference was that instead of it being black like the rest of his family it was the same color as his sister's eyes.

'Ooooo...Kaaaay... So far I've meet a red-eyed teen girl who seems to love her older brother as much as Al loves me, and a Red headed teen boy who has a major attitude problem, a little bit of manners and really hates Roy for some reason.' Edward told himself.

"So how do you Nii-San, Edward-Kun?"

Sam asked the older man as she walked up to him with her hands behind her back, leaning forward swing herself back and forth while she was in front of Edward.

"I work with him."

"Really!!? That means that you're in the Military, too, right?!! That's sooo cool!!!! What's your rank?!! Are you two dating!!!! TELL ME!!!"

The last question caught Ed off guard.

'So he really _**didn't**_ tell them!!'

"Wow there, girl!!" Roy's father slowed down his daughter as she looked up at her father with questioning eyes.

"Wait until dinner before you play '50 questions' with the man, okay?" Matt chuckled

"Yes, Father!" She said with disappointment in her voice.

"Good! Now the both of you go wash up for dinner!" Matthew ordered his twins.

"Yes, Father!" The two said in unison.

Kevin and Sam ran up the stairs to their bathrooms in their rooms.

As they went upstairs you could here the two siblings arguing.

"You're such a kiss-up, Sam!"

"Am not!!"

"Am too!!"

"Well, Roy, why don't you give your little friend, here a tour of the house until your girlfriend gets here, Alright?" Roy's mother said as she put her hands together and walked off in the other direction.

"LITTLE!!"

That was the last straw!!

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Ed was about to attack the age defying women until Matt and Roy grabbed him from behind; under the arms.

"Edward, calm down!!!"

Roy tried to reassure his boyfriend

"Yeah, she didn't mean it!!!"

Matt tried to do the same.

After 5 minutes of struggling and trying to get free from the older men's grasp and many leg kicks and random curses later Edward had finally calmed down.

"Alright, Alright... I'm good...YOU CAN LET GO OF ME, NOW!!!!!!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" The men apologized

"Now you owe me double!" Matt told his son.

"And now you owe me an explanation, _Roy_!!"

Ed said as he exaggerated his older lovers name while turning around to face the father & son.

"A-a-a-about what, Ed?" Roy laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly with his eyes closed.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Ya damn liar!!"

Roy stopped his playful act and looked at Edward.

"Fine. Remember when I said that there was one more thing I had to tell you and it was about my mother?"

Ed shook his head.

"Well you know how there's a lot of homophobes out there?"

"Yeah... and..."

"Well..." Roy tries to explain

"Let's just say that she's their ultimate and almighty ruler." Matt explained.

"Is that why she keeps on expecting a girl to come by here?

And why your little brother hates you?"

"Yes for the mom part, but the part about Kevin... I have no idea."

"Oh good! Your still here!!" Kim said as she walked up to the three men.

"What is it, Honey?"

"Come!! I must show you something!"

"I think she's going to show him the baby pictures, Roy" Matt whispered to his son.

Roy's eyes widen.

But before he could stop them Kim had already dragged Edward to the massive living room with a fireplace.

When Roy came to a stop in front of open door he found Edward and his mom sitting on a couch with his mom laughing her head off as she told him stories of Roy's childhood.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' Roy mentally screamed as he ran up to the two when he heard his mother telling Edward a story for each picture.

"And this is Roy's little friend!" She told the blonde.

"He called him 'Diamond Buddy!'"

"Hey, mom, I'm sure that Edward doesn't want to here about that old story, do ya Ed?"

Roy pleaded.

"Actually I would love to hear the story, Mrs. Mustang!" Ed gave Roy an I'm-sooo-going-to-get-you-back-for-not-telling-them-about-us look.

"AAAAWWWW!!!! You're so sweet!!! But please call me 'Kim'" She squealed as she hugged him closed.

"Okay, Kim! So what's the deal with...-Snickers-... 'Diamond Buddy'?"

"Well when Roy was five years old he didn't any friends."

"How surprising."

"Anyway,... around the same time he started to learn Alchemy and was quite good at it."

Roy just sat down on the floor on the side of his lover; indian-styal with his head in is hands waiting for his punishment to be over all the while cursing himself with saying mentally:

'Somebody PLEASE kill me!!!'

"When he made those gloves of his he created a little person out of sand and then just with a snap of his finger busted it into flames and turned it into pure diamond."

"Roy was so found of the little tyke that he picked him up and put him into a red wagon and the two went everywhere together.

They went to the Park, Movies, and School and even to the bathroom... It was soo cute until Roy turned 15."

"Why?"

"Well it was cute at first then it became just plain creepy!

We had to have Roy's older brother's Sean and Doug to hide it."

"Poor Roy cried like a baby for months."

She said as she put a hand on her cheek as she remembered those days when her son was just an innocent little boy.

'I knew I should have burned that damn thing when I had the chance.'

Something finally clicked in his head as he brought his head up from his hands.

"What do you mean that Sean and Doug did it?!

They told me it was Dillan Sullivan!! From across the street?!!

I broke his arm for that!!!"

"Nope, it was your brothers.

Oh! That reminds me! Enough of me talking about Roy's freakish fake friends-"

"HEY!"  
"What's your mother like?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"If she raised her son to be like this, I bet she's just a peach!"

'Oh no!'

"Ahhh... MOM!!"

"What is it dear?"

"Isn't it time for dinner?!"

Kim looked at her watch and slapped a hand on her cheek and gasped.

"Yes it is!"

With that said she got up and hurried out of the room.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Roy asked as he noticed that his head was hanging low as the shadows covered his face and his ponytail found its way to drape over his shoulder.

Ed shot up his head with a smile on his face and eyes curved into a happy look.

"Yeah! I'm fine!!"

Edward stood up and put his hand out so that Roy could get off the floor.

"Come on buddy boy!"

"Oh, shut up!"

As the two walked over to the door Ed stopped in the doorway and turned to Roy.

"You have to promise that you're going to tell your family about us at dinner!"

"Fine! But you know that mom's going to hate you with more then a great deal of passion, right?"

"Yeah, but I've been hated more then she can image."

"True."

With that said the two shared a kiss that they've been wanting since they arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------AT THE DINNER TABLE!---------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner is served!!" The butler said as the Chef's came from behind him with silver trays and lids to match.

"Finally!!! I'm starving!!!" Ed said as he rubbed his hands together as the Chef's placed the plates of food in front of them.

"Edward...!!!" Roy whispered harshly

"Roy...!!!" He shot back at him telling him that it was time to tell everyone.

"Fine!!"

Roy stood up with a glass cup in one hand and a spoon in the other.

He banged the two together, catching everyone's attention.

"I have something to tell everyone!"

"What is it, Nii-San?" Sam asked her big brother while sitting on the other side of Edward.

"Mom, please don't get mad but...- You wanted to know who I've been dating for the last three years, right?"

"Roy? What's this all about?" His mother asked with a question in her voice.

"Well it's about..." Roy grabbed Ed's hand and had him stand up as they continued to talk.

"It's about Edward. Ed's the one I've been dating for the past three years..."

Roy's mother just gasped as did his little brother.

"That's not all,"

He told her as he made his eyes focus on the white sheet that was on the table.

"What...?"

"And were getting married in two months."

Edward sensed the depression in Roy's voice so he held his hand tighter and Roy looked up at him; both with smiles on their faces.

"Soooo... Does that mean that Mr. Elric gets to be my brother-in-law, Nii-San?"

Samantha asked with pure glee in her voice.

"Yep! And I always wanted a little sister, too." Ed told her.

"YAHOO!!!" Samantha leaned over to squeeze the blonde on his side with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Roy asked his now disappointed mother.

**-Ding, Dong-**

"That must be the boys!!" Kim got up from her seat as fast as she could to answer the door.

"I take that as a 'no'" Kevin said.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Roy shouted.

"Yeah!, Nii-San never did anything to you! So why are you always picking on him?!!!" Sam shouted as well as she stood to stair at her brother.

"Do you really what to know!!!"

"YES!!!" Roy shouted again.

"You leave for 5 years and all of a sudden you come back just because mom begged you to!!

After I wrote to you constantly every day for 4 years!!!

You're such a jerk!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kevin trusted his chair back and ran away from everyone with tears in his eyes while running up the stairs.

"GREAT!!!! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!!!!" Roy shouted to the heavens as he slammed down into the seat.

"NII-SAAAAAAAN'S!!!!" Samantha shouted with glee as she got from her seat and rushed up to her older brothers that stood before everyone.

The 40-year-old man known as Sean stood about 6'2 and was wearing a brown tux with long black hair tied into a ponytail that lay limp on his back.

The other man known Doug, Age 39, (A.K.A The stupid one of the family) stood about the same height and was wearing the same thing but in black.

His hair was in a ponytail but with two pieces of hair on each sides of their faces.

Roy looked up and then put his head back down.

"It just did."

"Older brothers?"

Roy nodded.

"Tormented you as a kid?"

Again Roy nods.

The two brothers finally noticed their baby brother after giving hugs and kisses on the cheek to their little sister.

They walked over to Roy as Sean placed his hands on his shoulders as Doug just stood on one side.

"Well... If it isn't our baby brother, Roy!" Sean said while tensioning his grip on his shoulders causing Roy to wince in pain.

"Yeah! Haven't seen you in what? Five years, wasn't it, Sean?"

"Yep! And last time we saw you, you were rantin' on about being the Fuhrer and what else was there, Doug?"

"Quote:" I'm going to change the way the military works if it kills me!!" Unquote"

"So... Flamey Boy did you get to be the Fuhrer of the person that lights the mans fireplace?!"

The brother's hand shook each other in doing a good job of flaming their younger brother.

No pun intended

"So what is it, Roy?" Sean asked as he slapped his brothers back making Roy go forward.

Edward just watched, as Roy was getting ready to torch the both of them until he put his hand over the others telling him that it was just a waste of Alchemy.

"So are you going to answer us, or what?!"

Doug asked his brother

Roy just did his trademark smirk that told Ed that the old Roy was back in full throttle.

"Actually I did make it as Fuhrer, Ass wipes!" Roy told his brothers as he stood up in his chair once again to stare at his brothers.

Doug started to laugh uncontrollably.

When he was able to control himself he wiped his eye as Sean asked him something.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

"He called you an 'Ass-Wipe'!"

"Oh my, God!" Sean muttered to himself as he pinched the skin in-between his eyes and closed them.

"You idot!! He was talking to the both of us!!!"

Sean told him as he slapped him in the back of the head

"HEY!"

"Well you deserved it for being so DAMN stupid!"

"He's not the brightest one in the bunch is he?"

Edward asked as he leaned over, but a hand on the side of his mouth and whispered over to fiancée.

"An-Uh" Roy replied while shaking his head.

After recovering from the abuse that he had just got from his brother, Doug and finally noticed Edward with a smirk on his face.

"And who's this?"

"Hmm?" Roy turned around to face to where his older brother was staring.

"Oh! This is my fiancée, Edward Elric.

Edward meet Assface 1 and 2!"

"Hello, Assface 1 and 2!"

All you could hear in the background was Matt and his daughter laughing their heads off while slamming their hands on the table.

"Before you start laughing, he was talking to the both of us."

Sean told his little brother.

"I knew that! I'm not stupid!!"

"Could've fooled me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------10 MINS, INTO DINNER, LATER---------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through-out the dinner Kim had been sending Edward evil glaces.

And Edward backed them right up.

Sean and Doug and noticed the evil glares between them and thought that they should try and brake the ice with asking some questions.

"Sooo.. Roy...-Edward how did you two meet?" Sean asked as Roy was snapped out of his thoughts as he was playing with his food.

"Huh? Oh... We both work in the military." He answered his older brothers.

"And what are your ranks?"

Doug asked.

"I'm surprised you know what ranks are." Sean muttered

"Oh, Shut up!"

"I'm a Brigadier-general and Roy's The Fuhrer."

Edward said as he still shared the evil stares with Mrs. Mustang.

"So you finally got to accomplish your goal, brother?" Samantha asked

"Yep, that's right."

Roy smiled at his baby sister

"Congrads, Son!" His father congratulated him

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Matt, don't talk to him!" Kimberly told her husband in a quick voice as she looked down at the soup that was placed in front of her.

Matt just rolled his eyes at his wife's stupidity.

Roy just put his head down and just slowly ate his food that was in front of him.

"Hey! Anybody know where that little smartass, Kevin, is?" Doug asked no one in general.

"Now that 'cha think about it, where is he?" Sean asked as well while looking around for the little tyke.

"Nowhere." Roy said deadly.

"He ran upstairs a while ago crying because of something Roy yelled at him for!" Sam stated

"Thank you, Sam!" Roy said sarcastically.

"Welcome, Nii-San!!" She said with a smile on her face.

"I might as well look for him since I made him cry---I'll be right back." With that said Roy got up, throw his napkin that was on his lap onto the table until Edward stopped him by placing his hand on Roy's arm, still sitting.

"You should stay here with your family.

It seems that you haven't seen them in a while.

So why don't you let me go find him and bring him back here,' Kay?"

"Alright." Roy bent down and placed a kiss on Edward lips.

Roy's father just blushed and put his head down and had his fork lightly twirl in circles on the white plate.

Seeing this caused Sam to squeal and bounce up and down with her eye closed with excitement while clapping her hands.

Doug and Sean just covered each others eyes while blushes played on their faces.

**(A/N: They're not against it. There just being stupid.)**

And Roy's mother, Kim, just sighed a big exzderated sigh, rolled her eyes and let her head plop onto her hand as it supported her while the elbow rested on the white table cloth that laid on the long brown table.

As Ed got up and walk away Kim had the nerve to shot something to blonde man.

"COME BACK STRIGHT!!!!!!!"

All Edward did was continued walking away.

As he turned the corner he just picked up his hand so that you could see it over his shoulder from behind and just flipped of Roy's mother.

The whole family (Besides Kim) tried to contain their laughter.

"I like this guy!!" Roy's father, Matt said as he continued to eat his food.

"Me, too" Sam Exclaimed while punching her fist in the air.

"He RULES!!!"

"Mm, Hm."

"Yep" The older brothers said sounded like old men.

'Good! Everyone's starting to like Edward!

Now all we have to do is get mom to like or at least tolerate 'em' Roy thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere Upstairs...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed panted heavily, slumped over as he contained to look for Roy's smart-ass of a brother as his arms swayed back and forth.

'I should have asked Roy where the brat's room is instead of trying to be the romantic hero!' He cursed himself.

As he contained to look through the enormous house he heard distant crying.

'That had better be that him!!'

Edward ran words the sound of muffled cries when he came across an open door.

He peered through the door to see the teen crying while laying on his stomach, face buried in the fluffy white pillow, balling his eyes out.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!!" The blonde-haired alchemist shouted while pointing a finger at the boy.

The teen lifted his head for a split second to look at Ed and then his head down back into his pillow.

"Great!! It's Roy's little bitch!!"

Even though it was muffled Edward heard every word very clearly.

And he was not happy!

Edward had to restrain himself from lashing out at the boy for calling him Roy's bitch.

But mainly for calling him small.

**(A/N: Even though people say something about you always pick out the 'Small' comment, Huh, Ed.)**

It seems like the whole family loved to pick on him about his height!

To keep himself from killing the teen, he had to squeeze his hands tightly closed; making his knuckles turn completely white.

"Come on you little brat Roy and the rest of them want you down stairs so that you can eat."

Edward told the boy as he made the thumbs-up sign tilted to the side over his shoulder pointing out the door.

When Kevin heard the name 'Roy' he tensed up

"I don't want anything to do with that asshole of a so-called-man!!!" He screamed into the pillow

'I was only suppose to come, say 'Hi! Nice to meet you!' eat and leave!! Not all this extra crap!!' Ed cursed himself once more.

Edward let out a long and exughed sigh as he walked over to the other side of the bed, slumped over, arms swaying back and forth with every movement that he made.

Ed let himself fall onto the bed causing the boy's body jump up just a little.

"So are you going to tell me the reason why you hate Roy so much? Or am I going to have to choke it out of you?" The blonde joked while being serious at the same time.

"Why do you want to know?" Kevin asked as he lifted his head from the tear-soaked pillow to look at Ed's backside that was hunched over while Edward leaned his arms and elbows on his legs.

"Believe it or not? I'm here with to help you." He said as he took a quick glance at the teen and then backs to staring in the space.

Kevin just scoffed at the older man.

"By the way do you have to deal with this every time you want to come up here?"

Edward asked he turned his head around to looked at the redhead.

"No! All you had to do was use the elevator!

We have multiple ones here. There's even one outside my room." Kevin pointed to the gated elevator that was across the hall.

And sure enough there was one.

Ed just shook his fist angrily with his eyes closed and his brow twitching every other second.

'He should have told me that before I went on that ten mile hike in this god-forsaken mansion!!!'

Ed was snapped out of his anger and threats words his lover, Roy, when the man of his dreams' little brother asked him a question.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?

Why do you even like this guy? Let alone get married to him?

He's rude; he's a total smart-ass _**all**_ the time!!

Plus he's a no-good, lying son of a bitch!!!"

"Whoa!, there with the swearing, kid!!"

'Well, I was no better..'

"To start off I never liked Roy.

I couldn't stand him!! I thought that he was the most egotistical guy I've ever meet!

When I was younger me and my little brother did something that was, and still is, what people called: "A sin against nature" Or "Forbidden"

Me and my brother ignored all of the warning signs and did the "Forbidden Art" anyway..."

Ed stopped to take a breather and while collecting his thoughts as the whole event flashed before his eyes.

But he continued anyway.

"The cause of doing just that caused me to lose my right arm and my left leg and my brother his whole entire body."  
Kevin sat up straight up as he listened to the story.

He also raised a questionable brow when he heard that Ed had lost his some of his limbs.

"But your arms' completely flesh!! I'm looking at it right now!!"

"Oh, this?"

Ed asked as he bent his right arm up and pulled up his very short sleeved shirt and then placed it on where the sleeve had rested and pulled the fake skin down to revile the heave machinery.

"My father made this for me. As well as my leg."

He told the teen as he placed his left arm on his left leg.

"What's your brother's name?

What about him?

What happened to him!!!"

Kevin demanded.

Edward never heard someone so interested in his stories before.

So he answered his question.

"Just as I was about to pass out from too much blood-loss I put my brother's soul in a tin suit that was in our basement."

A smile played on his lips as he thought of his little brother

"Where's your brother, now?"

"Now? Now he's living with his wife, Riza, and's expecting a baby anytime, now"

Another questionable look played on the small boys face.

"Hold up! How can he be expecting baby if he's in a tin suit? And you never answered my question: What's his name?"

"Well after a years of searching for the thing that'll get our bodies back, we finally found it!"

The Full Metal said with pride in his voice

"If it work on him why didn't it work on you?"

"Well for some reason there was only enough power to work on one of us, so I let Alphonse have it.

He couldn't feel, taste, nothing! I could do all of that.

So why not let him have it?"

**(A/N: I know, I know! I'm making stuff up! But oh well!!)**

"Wow! It seems like you two went though a lot..

And yet you still like each other."

"Yep...!"

"HEY!!! You never answered my first question?

How did you end up likin' 'em?"

Ed just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he answered his question.

"Well, as me and Al went on our journey I thought that I should go into the military so that way I could get more information on it in their library!"

"As I was there I thought that your brother was the-"

"Yeah, ya, ya!! Ya said that part already" Kevin said as he cut the elder Elric off.

"Right.."

'Lil' brat...!!'

"Anyway... As I hated your brother, he was helping us out with a great deal even though he was only a mere Colonel back then.

He went behind his superior's backs and was almost killed just for us.

But he kept on doing it anyway.

That got me thinking: _'Wow this guy is willing to do all of this for us?'_

Soon after that I soon developed a crush, which turned into full on love.

It was Al that made me tell Roy how I felt.

He wouldn't leave me alone until I told him.

When I told him that I loved him he said: _'I love you, too!'_

And two years of dating later he asked me to marry him.

And here we are!"

"So now that I told you what you wanted to know, now it's time to tell me why you hate Roy so much."

"Fine!"

Kevin got up and scooted over to sit next to Edward.

"I hate him because seven years ago he use to play with me and Sam all the time!"

"When Sam went over her friends house it was basically 'Us Day'!

We went to the ball park, the park, went for Ice Cream, Pizza all the stuff that brothers usually do together."

Edward just looked at him as the redheaded teen put his head down with his arms resting on his legs hunched over.

"Then two years before he went off to the military we got a call from someone.

When my mom answered it she started to cry.

She thanked the person on the other line and then hung up the phone.

She called Roy down the stairs and told him that Cousin Kayla and his best friend, Steve were brutally killed in the war that they were fighting in.

Roy just put his head down and walked up the stairs and locked himself in his room and didn't come out for about a week.

I tried everything!  
I tried to bribe him with the stuff that he loves.

But he didn't come out.

All I could do was hear him mumbling about something to do with Alchemy! And changing the way the world works.

After a while I finally gave up.

After a week of being in that room he finally came out with blood-shot eyes."

"I watched from a distance on the steps through the bars as he talked to Dad one day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-FLASHBACK!- **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, you know how you keep saying that I need to find a job that'll be good for me?" Roy told his father one day.

"Yeah." He said as he took a sip of his morning coffee while standing in front of his son.

"Well, I found something!"

"Good for you son! What is it?" He asked as he took yet another sip.

"I'm going to be in the Military!"

Matt spit out the hot substance in Roy's direction.

Roy jumped back, arms spread out in the air as he did so.

"WHOA, there son!! Are you sure about this?"

Matt asked as he was bent over wiping his coffee stained mouth.

"Yes, Father!" He said very sure about himself.

"Well, why would you want to go into the Military?"

"I want to change the way that people have been dying in this country! And the way things have been going, as well!!

I know that they do it to save us!

But the way they've been going is ridiculous!!"

He put his down and to the side as he closed his eyes as he thought about his cousin and best friend as his father did the 'Cross' with his hands.

"I understand, Son." Matt draped his arm around his son's neck while they both bent over some.

"Really?! Thanks!!" Roy was very happy that his father approved of him going into the Military.

"But there's one problem, though."

"What?"

"Your mother!"

'Damn! I knew that there was something I forgot!'

"Don't worry, I'll help you!"

The elder Mustang said as if he was reading his son's mind.

"You're the best, Dad!!"

"I know!"

With that said the two walked away to go find his mother.

When they found her there was the sound of a thud while tears weld up in the youngest sons' eyes as he ran up the stairs and slammed his door behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-END FLASHBACK!-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I _**knew**_ there was more to why he wanted to change the way the Military worked.' Edward thought

"The bastard just endin' up locked up in his room all the time studying!!!"

He didn't play with me anymore! All he did was study, study, STUDY!!!" Kevin screamed as the tears started to fall once again.

"Oh, shut up, already!!!" Edward told him.

"You think just cause your brother just up and started to study and forget to play a few games with you, you think that he doesn't love you any more?!"

"You have no idea what it feels like to have the one person that you love and idol to just up and leave!!"

"No! _**YOU**_don't know what it feels like!!"

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked he wipped the tears from his eyes.

"Me and my little brother lost our mother when we were only eight and seven years old!!!"

**(A/N: If I got the ages wrong please tell me so! Thanks!)**

"And our 'So-Called-Father' left us while Al was still a baby!!

I lost two limbs as Al lost his whole entire body!!!

We nearly died numerous times!!

I had to watch people be killed!!!

So don't you **DARE** tell me that I don't understand!!

Me, Al and Roy have gone through more then ANYONE is suppose to go through in ANY LIFETIME!!!!!!"  
Edward was not happy right now, but he remembered that he wasn't here to yell at the kid because of what he had to go through.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look," He said as he opened his eyes to look at the stunned boy.

"I didn't come here to yell at you for my problems.

I'm just trying to tell you that there are more things to worry about then someone not playing with you, okay?" The blonde told him much calmer the early.

"Yeah, sorry...!"

"Roy still loves you. It just takes him allot longer then the rest of us, trust me." Ed pushed his shoulder onto Kevin's playfully as Kevin laughed.

"Yeah."

"Alright!" Edward said as he stood up and pronounced haply as he clapped his hand together.

"Let's go eat!! I'm starving!!" Ed put his hands on his hips and looked over to the teen.

"Yeah!"

Kevin wasn't able to put his foot out the door when Ed stretched his arm so that it landed on the opposite doorframe.

"This time we use the elevator!"

"Got it!"

"But I have something I gotta do first!"

Kevin told Edward as he ran down the hall.

"Alright but hurry up!! I'm starvin'!!!"

Edward slumped down against the wall next to the gated elevator as his stomach started to growl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-AT THE DINNER TABLE!-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY everyone! Look what I found!"

Edward pronounced as everyone turned around to look at Kevin who was standing in front of Edward with his head down and hands together.

He slowly looked up.

"Hey everyone...!"

"Kevy!!!" Samantha screamed as she ran over to her twin and hugged him tightly while their cheeks cashed together.

"Sa-Sam! Can't breath!!"

"Oh! Sorry!" The red-eyed girl apologized as she let go of her brother while he took deep breaths so that his breathing would go back to normal.

"Hey lil' guy!"

The older of the siblings said.

'Oh no! There here, too!'

"Hey!" He said back.

Kevin's eyes locked onto Roy as he looked back at him.

The teen boy ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly.

Roy just looked at Edward.

Ed just looked at him with a smirk on his lips.

Roy just shrugged his shoulder, closed his eyes and hugged his little brother back.

When Roy pulled away he noticed something different about his brother.

"Hey! You put your hair back to normal!"

Kevin pulled back even more.

"Yep! I figured that it's not so bad to look like you since you helped out Mr. Elric so much!"

Kevin leaned in and whispered something in his brother's ear.

"You have got to promise me that you won't get him mad!

The man is very scary when he's angry!!"

All Roy did was look at Edward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-20 MINS LATER!-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That... Was... ASWOME!!!" Ed exclaimed as he scooted down into his seat and rubbed his stomach.

"You know what else would be awsome?" Kim just asked in general

"What?" Her husband asked back.

"If Roy were to marry a beautiful women instead of this little homo that he bright home."

Everyone just rolled their eyes as a few groaned; But Edward just shot himself up with his hands on the table.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME?!!!!"

Kim did the same as Ed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TURNED MY SON INTO A MAN LOVER!!!!!"

She shot back.

"I DIDN'T TURN HIM INTO ANYTHING!!!"

"Edward!!!" Roy scolded.

"NO! She needs to hear this!!"

"Why the HELL can't you just be happy that he found someone that'll make him happy?!!

All you care about is yourself and getting grandkids!!!"  
"That's NOT true!! I just want what's best for him!"

"Then let him be happy with ME!!!"  
"NO!! He can only be happy with a WOMEN!!!"

"Then that's not wanting the best for him!!!"

'Alright this has gone on long enough!'

Roy thought as she shot up from his seat as well.

"Mother, Edward is right!!"

"What?" She snarled while bringing her head backs an inch.

"Why can't you just be happy for us?

I'm happy with Edward and no one else and I never be!!

Even if one of us were to perish before the other I would NEVER go with anyone else.

I love him with all my heart!!

And nothing you say can change that!!!"

Roy said as he held his true love's hands in his own and looked deeply into his eyes.

"YOU TELL 'EM, NII-SAN!!!!!" The little teen girl shouted.

Kim took a deep sigh as she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"I guess you're right..."

"YESS!!" The twins gave each other a high-five.

"But don't think that I approve, Roy, Darling! I'll just have to tolerate it, that's all."

"Thanks, mom!"

"OKAY!! Enough of this mushy-gushy stuff!!" Pronounced Matt.

"Time For DESSERT!!!"

Everyone cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-LATER!- **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for having me, Mr. & Mrs. Mustang!"

Edward said as he and Roy stood hand and hand outside of the big house.

"No problem, Ed! We enjoyed your visit and call me 'Matt'! Mr. Mustang's makin' me feels old." Matthew told him with the old wooden smoke-pipe in his mouth.

Ed just chuckled to himself.

"Sure."

"Does that mean that you have to leave, Nii-San?" The girl of the two twins asked as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I won't come back for the holidays, though."

"O-okay." She hugged her brother.

"Alright. See ya man!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

Sean and Doug told one of their little brother's as the gave him a 'goodbye handshake'.

"Bye." Was all Kevin said as he leaned on the frame of the door with his arms folded while looking at one of his three older brothers.

"See ya..!"

"I swear! He gets more like you every second!" Edward told his lover.

"Oh, Shut up!"

Ed and Roy walked away as everyone started to shout their goodbyes.

"See Ya later, Chibi Nii-San!!!"

Edward just tensed up when he heard Roy's little sister call him Small.

"Calm down, Edward!! Let's get you home!

You deserved to relax more than anyone."

"Ya, damn right I do!"

"Love ya, Roy!"

Edward said as they got into the car.

"You too, Ed!"

The two kissed as Roy started the car and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-END!-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE **(LONG!!) **AUTHER'S NOTE!!

**-Strawberry Kitten!-**

WOW!!

That took me like FOREVER! To write.

It was really fun to write it though!

I know that the reason that Kevin hates Roy is sorta messed up but I don't know how to fix it.

**-Plus-**

I also know that some of the things that are in this aren't true!

**-Plus-**

Ed and Al never went to Germany!!

So just forget the whole movie.

Let's just say that their father gave him the limbs when he came to visit.

**-Plus-**

And don't flame or tell me that Roy's mother was right and she was your fave character!

Or about the ages!

KEEP IT TO YOURSELF!!!!

**-Plus-**

**(I might change the 'Kitten' Part of my name to 'Puppy'**

**Maybe)**

**-Plus-**

I take request.

NOTHING OF THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:

Sakura Haruno**(Maybe some but PLEASE DON'T KEEP ASKING ME TO DO SasuSaku!! I'll only do very, very, VERY few for that couple.**

**Cause frankly I can't STAND THAT COUPLE!!!)**

King Bradley

Shou Tucker

Neji Hyuuga

WILL NOT FLAME THESE PEOPLE!:

Anyone that's not on the list above!

(But please PM**(Privite Message)**me for requests!

Anything in a review will be ignored!!)

I will make holiday fics with the characters in the story!

(If I remember, that is)

Anyway...

Thanks for reading!!

I apprecate it!!

Love you all!!

**-Strawberry Kitten-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed the story!!

**-Strawberry Puppy-**


End file.
